


Cataglottism

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cataglottism

“Dean?” Cas asked quietly from his place on the couch as an old episode of _Star Trek_ played in the background.

“Yeah, Cas?” his best friend responded distractedly, his eyes fixed on McCoy and Kirk arguing over something or other.

“I… um… nevermind,” he mumbled nervously, his heart pounding in his ears.

“Mkay,” Dean answered nonchalantly, yawning and settling more comfortably into the couch.

Several minutes passed marked primarily by Castiel stealing glances at his friend, trying to work up the courage to get out what he so desperately wanted to ask.

Finally Dean turned to Castiel with a sigh. “You ready to ask what you wanted to ask yet, Cas, or are you just gonna keep staring at me?”

Damn. Dean knew him too well after spending all sixteen years of their lives practically joined at the hip.

“What if I never get kissed?” Cas blurted awkwardly, using every ounce of self-control he had to not cover his mouth after the question came tumbling out.

To his annoyance, Dean just chuckled.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” he asked with a laugh.

Castiel just glared at him.

Dean rolled his eyes. “As if you could—” he stopped himself short, looking embarrassed. “C’mere, Cas,” he said instead after a contemplative pause.

Looking warily at him, Cas cautiously scooted closer to Dean on the couch until their thighs were pressed together. To his surprise, Dean reached out to gently grasp his chin. Had Dean read his mind?

“I can’t have my best friend dying a kissing virgin,” Dean said with a smirk. “That is, if you want to—”

Dean never got the chance to finish as Castiel leaned forward to press their lips together. Just a quick moment of contact, and yet it managed to send warmth through each of Castiel’s limbs.

He pulled away to see that Dean’s eyes had fluttered shut, and they now opened to reveal that stunning green once more.

“C’mon, Cas, that was barely even a kiss,” Dean said, quieter than before, almost shy—which was most unusual for his pain-in-the-ass partner in crime. “It’s just kissing, right? You can, um, you know… get some practice.”

Practice. Right. Honestly, Cas was so far gone on his best friend to even care if that’s how he justified this.

“Right,” he breathed in reply instead, leaning forward to recapture Dean’s lips, this time pressing more firmly, lingering longer, giving Dean a proper chance to kiss him back.

And oh, he did. Dean wrapped a hand behind Cas’s neck, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened, their bodies turned stiffly towards one another until Dean was suddenly pulling Castiel onto his lap, a messy jumble of arms and legs and mouths.

Losing all sense of caution, Castiel just let himself succumb, desperately pressing his body into Dean’s and running his hands through his short hair until Dean’s tongue was sliding smoothly across his lower lip, and then their mouths were opening, and Dean’s tongue was on his, warm and wet and wonderful.

They continued like that for a long while as the episode played on, forgotten, until Castiel finally pulled away to catch his breath, looking down at Dean with wide, desperate eyes.

“This isn’t just kissing, right?” he panted.

Dean smiled sheepishly. “No, Cas,” he said, biting up Cas’s neck in a way that made him groan.“This isn’t just kissing,” he admitted with a more tender kiss, “…it never was.”


End file.
